The Miner's Fortune
by Tigress771
Summary: What happens when three miners discover a treasure deep in a mine, hidden for over 200 thousand years.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: It Begins Here**

"The sound of a iron pick against rock echoes throughout the mine. And every stone broken seems to lead to nothing but coal and iron. We miners have been down here for 2 years; and we still haven't found anything valuable in that time span. It feels like we'll never-." My writing was stopped short as a knock came from the door.

"Number 5; your needed on station 13." said Mr. Steen, the Forman of the mine.

"I'll be right out!" I called. I put my quill back in its ink well and closed my journal. I stood up from my bed and put it in my chest, then grabbed my iron pickaxe from the back corner of my room.  
My room was very small, it was only 4 block long and 4 blocks wide, with a 3block high ceiling. Everyone who worked here had to live here as well.

I walked outside into the corridor and headed towards the furnace room, where the mine-rails were. I hopped into one and pressed the start button. The Redstone rail glowed and sent the cart flying down into the twisting paths to station 13. As I passed others working they waved at me. At least we still had our humanity; I was surprised we haven't gone mad yet from constant mining and digging.

Finally I reached the bottom of the cave where my station was located. As I headed over, I saw that Beth mining next to my station. Just as I reached my location I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, glad you could join us Pete!"

"Lucas!" I exclaimed, "I didn't know you were gonna be down here." I turned to face him.

"Yeah, they moved me at the last minute."

"Cool," I had turned back to my work, "So, what did you find so far?"

Lucas opened up his inventory, "Uh, about nine iron, and that's worth about as much as a diamond down here." I laughed. This wasn't a very rich cave, only iron was its product.

We worked for another 2 hours or so till the intercoms sounded for night time, then me and Lucas headed back up. We didn't take the rails though, and Beth decided to join our long walk back to the main hall. "So what did you all find in your station?" asked Lucas. I rolled my eyes, "Same as always, it's not like someone is gonna dig up a diamond or anything soon." Lucas nodded in agreement. We walked for a while longer till I realized Beth was acting fidgety. "Beth is something wrong?"

She looked us in the eyes. Guys, you have to trust me on this but...I found something..._different_...than iron."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's Check It Out 

By the time we got back up to the main hall, it was around 9:56 p.m. When Beth told us what she had found we didn't believe her. Ever since anyone has worked here no one had found anything worth of value, until now.  
I shut my door after the three of them said good night. I sat on my bed and stared at my chest which held my journal. Should I write down what she told me? I stood up and walked over to it but then stopped. No. If someone were to find that journal and read it, they might turn us in, or even worse steel the treasure. I went back to my bed, lay down and closed my eyes.  
I woke up by someone shaking me awake. "Pete! Pete, wake up already!" I opened my eyes to see Beth over my bed. I saw Lucas sitting on my chest, holding a torch. "What's going on." I asked. Lucas stood up and helped me out of bed. "We're gonna go check out Beth's little secret; thought you'd like to join us." I rubbed my eyes, "Ugh, what time is it anyway?" Beth looked at my clock resting above my bed. "It's 3:32." I groaned. They did not just wake me up at 3 in the morning to ask me if I wanted to go with them. They should know the answer to that. "No I don't want to join you guys. I want to sleep." Lucas just snickered, "Too bad you're going to go anyway."

*Time Skip*

We placed our torches at Beth's station and looked around before we spoke. "Looks like no one's around." Lucas said in a low voice. I nodded. Beth got out her pick and cleared us a slightly bigger path so we could all squeeze in her station. "Come here." She said. We jogged over to her and looked through this hole in the back of her digging spot. "Now tell me what you guys see." She said, her voice shaking a bit. Lucas looked first. "All I see is a very small troll cave with water in it." He said a bit disappointed. She nodded and then looked over at me. I walked up to the hole and peered in.  
It wasn't a troll cave but a hollow sphere like pocket that must have been created by an earthquake. I looked at the floor where water was flowing. Hold on, where was that water coming from? I followed the water's current till it reached the edged of the wall. I pushed my face closer into the hole so I could get a better look. Then I saw it. It was a little faint but it was definitely there…..Light.

I pulled back and stared at Beth. "You saw it too?" she said. I swallowed hard. Lucas looked between the two of us then looked back through the hole. I turned my head to him just as he pulled back his head and said, "What did you guys see, I don't see anything." Beth and I just looked at each other. Finally Beth spoke up, "Lucas…..We saw a light coming in through the water…..from the other side of the wall." Lucas's face fell. He slowly looked back into the hole then came back out with the same expression on our faces. "Light." He said. Beth nodded, "Torch light." We all looked back to the small hole, and then I saw Lucas pull out smooth stone and place it in the small hole. "No one needs to know this." He said. Beth and I just nodded in response.

We grabbed our torches and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caught**

Lucas and I were eating lunch when Beth showed up. She came over to us and sat down. "Hey. What's new with you guys?" she asked casually. I was taken aback; she should know what's new. Before I could speak, Lucas nudged me with his elbow and winked. I gave him a confused and exasperated look. He leaned in close to my ear then whispered, "We have to act normal, remember what I said 'No one needs to know about this.'" He pulled back and started to have a conversation with Beth. I mostly sat there eating my pork chops, bread, and cooked potato. Once in a while I would add in the conversation, but my mind kept wandering to the light we saw.  
_Could someone else be in the cave that we don't know about? Maybe one of the miners found a cave and it was their torch light we saw. Well one thing is for sure, no one seems to know about it…..yet._

Soon we were back at our stations mining away at the stone wall. I finally stuck some iron and started to mine it quickly. Lucas and I are having a race to see who can get more iron than the other. So far I think I was winning. "How much you got now, Lucas?" I called. He was panting when he called back, "I got….3…..You?" he said between breaths. I had just finished digging my last iron ore. "Well now I got 6!" I laughed. I heard Lucas groan sarcastically. We kept at it until I heard Lucas say something.

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, where's Beth? I haven't seen her since lunch."

I stopped what I was doing and walked out next to Lucas who was standing next to Beth's station. "Oh she's in her dorm. Said she got sick." said someone behind me. I turned to see who had spoken; it was Mark, one of the older miners. Lucas nodded to him, "Thanks. Do you think we could go see her?" Mark shook his head, "Not unless you want Steen to yell at you." Mark then turned back to one of the mine's tunnels and left.

When we went back into the main hall for the night I snuck down into Beth's room. She was laying o her bed, back to me. "Psst Beth, Beth wake up it's me Pete." She stirred and sat up in her bed. "Pete? What are you doing here?"

"Mark said you were sick."

She sighed, "No I'm not sick." I was more confused than ever. I shook my head, "Then why are you here?" She sighed again, louder this time. "Well, if I kept mining in my station then I would expose that air pocket thing. And then people would eventually find out about the light source. So I stayed in my room. But when Mr. Steen found out I wasn't there, he called me to his office. He asked me a lot of questions Pete." This didn't sound good. "I had to tell him or he would fire me, and this is the only job in a hundred miles. And…he said I should sleep for the rest of the day, so I could have plenty of energy to show him…the secret." My face fell. He knows now, he knows. I had to warn Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Just Beginning

It was 3:36 a.m. when I looked at my clock. I had not slept a wink after what Beth had told me earlier. And the nightmares didn't help either. _Why did we have to find the cave? Why?_ I realized I was clutching my blankets till my knuckles were white. I let go of the blanket and walked over to my chest sitting in the corner. _Should I write in my journal, or go back to bed?_ I looked at the chest then the bed, then at the clock. It was now 3:42. I looked at my chest and writing desk reluctantly but eventually walked back to my bed. And finally I slept without nightmares.

In the morning I walked to Lucas's dorm and knocked on the door. "Lucas, I need to speak with you." He opened the door with a loud squeak that made my skin crawl. "About what?" He asked. I looked right and left then down the hall to make sure no one could over here me. "It's about Beth." I said. Lucas's face twisted with concern, "Why, is she ok?" I shifted to one foot to another. "Not exactly, she uh… kind of got a visit from…..a certain someone." Lucas eyed me suspiciously, his eye brows rose. He leaned to one side of the door frame and pointed a finger at me and said with a slightly annoyed voice, "Could this...certain someone be who I think it is?" I just looked down at the floor. Lucas nodded and grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me to Beth's room. He knocked on her door three times, but she never answered. Just when we were about to open the door ourselves we heard a voice behind us. "What are you two doing?" I froze in complete shock; busted. Neither of us spoke as we turned to face the person who spoke. I slowly looked at the man from the shoes to finally the head. And when I reached the head I almost jumped back. It was Mr. Steen.  
"I asked you a question. Now answer me." He said. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Luckily Lucas spoke up. "Pete was trying to get something out of Beth's room, see he left one of his pickaxes in there." he lied. Mr. Steen just nodded and said, "That's fine. But if it's Pete's pickaxe, then why are you with him?" Lucas was about to say something until Mr. Steen cut him off. "Oh it doesn't matter. I need to speak with you two. Follow me." We didn't hesitate; we followed his order and stayed silent. We also received suspicious looks from the other miners as we passed stations. And as we finally approached Mr. Steen's office I looked to my right were the entrance to the mine was. I saw a grassy field with a village in the distance. Cows and sheep roamed through the hills, I was about to stop and actually get a better look. Before I could I felt a sharp jab in my side. I turned to face Lucas who shook his head at me and nodded to Mr. Steen. I understood what he was driving at; if I had stopped Mr. Steen would be absolutely furious with me.

Once inside the office I noticed someone already standing in the far corner. "Beth!" Lucas and I exclaimed. She looked up at us and weakly smiled. "As you've already noticed, three miners are in this room and all three of them have discovered something worth my time. And so I've decided to investigate that something. And the only problem is I need to locate it." Mr. Steen said. He eyed us up and down. We all glanced at each other nervously, but none of us spoke. "I'm waiting." He said impatiently.

"We don't even know if it has anything valuable." Beth blurted. Lucas and I stared wide eyed at Beth. _What is she doing?_ I wondered. "Come now, you must know something." Mr. Steen smiled happily. I looked at him suspiciously. _What was he up to?_ I looked over at Beth, she was shaking and sweating a bit. I glanced back over to Mr. Steen again; he didn't take his eyes off her once. Then I realized what he was doing. He was trying to pressure her into spilling everything she knew. Well not on my watch. "Ok fine, we'll tell you. You'd find out sooner or later." I said in a defeated tone. Lucas and Beth's jaws dropped open. But then Lucas caught on to my trick. "No! It's our find and he can't take it away from us!" Lucas practically yelled. He also nudged Beth's side, before she could ask what we were doing. But she didn't need the nudge. She jumped in the argument in a snap. "I agree with Lucas, 'Finders; Keepers.'" I shook my head. "Come on what are 32 irons to us-." "PETE!" Beth exclaimed. I shrugged, "He might as well know." Mr. Steen held up a hand gesturing us to stop talking. "Thank you Pete for finally telling me the truth behind this secret." "But tomorrow I would like you to bring me the iron you collect." He said to the three of us. He walked to his desk and said, "You may go." We all filed out without so much as a peep. And we left that grouchy, greedy old man in his lonely office.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think he believed our story?" I asked the two. Beth shrugged, "We'll just have to sit it out and wait." Lucas scoffed at Beth, "We won't be doing much sitting and waiting." Beth and I looked at Lucas curiously. "We have a 32 iron dept to pay by tomorrow, which means we have to work harder than we've ever worked before." Lucas said calmly. I noticed he glance at me, as if saying, 'And it's all thanks to you.' _Yay, for me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Off to work we go!**

After everyone was asleep I crept out of my room and knocked twice on Lucas's door. I waited a few seconds when finally he came out. He had a couple of pickaxes in his hands. "Ready?" I ask. "As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. We walk as quietly down the hall as we can till we reach Beth's door. "I knock twice on it too. She comes out with some unlit torches in her hand. "Did anyone see you?" she whispered. "Nope, so far so good." I said. We hurried down the tunnels and to our stations. Beth put a torch town for each of us and Lucas and I got busy mining.

After about an hour or so of mining, Beth decided to call us in to see how much we found. I sat down in front of her torch and opened my Inventory. "I got three iron." I say sadly. Lucas sighed, "I got none." Beth shook her head. "There's no way we can get all the iron in one night." She said. "Yeah, and even if we do get all the iron, Mr. Steen may want more." I added. "Maybe we should go look into that air pocket of yours Beth," Lucas said, "We might find some iron in there." "Well, I don't know. It seems risky. What if there's a mine thief in there!" Beth complained. Lucas and I almost burst out laughing. "What in the world is a mine thief?" Lucas asks, trying to hold in a chuckle. "It's what I decided to call people who are mining in someone else's cave without permission." Beth said crossly. She turned around behind her, eyes sharp. "What is it?" I whisper, nervous like. She turns back to us, "I thought I heard someone walking." She said pursing her lips. I rolled my eyes. "It was probably a bat flying around. They're down here all the time." I say. But Beth shook her head. "No it was defiantly human feet." Lucas grabs the torch and motions over to Beth's station, "Well I think you're just hearing things, because no one even saw us leaving, it could have been a rock falling off the wall. Anyways, let's get digging."

We started swinging our pickaxes hard on the stone tunnel in Beth's station. We made it 3 blocks wide so we had enough room for all of us. Then finally, Lucas broke the last stone that stood between the air pocket and us. I felt a warm draft from it. Lucas made a 2 block high door way and jumped into the cold water spilling over the floor. He motioned for us to follow. It occurred to me that Lucas was like the leader of our group. He always made the first move. And he was defiantly suited for the job. I smiled to myself. Beth has already waded in the water. I followed her into the water after she reached Lucas. The water was only waist high, but it was frigid. I tried my best to make my way over to Beth and Lucas, but it's not easy to walk really fast in water without splashing everyone.  
Lucas was standing next to the place where the water was seeping out. Beth was holding her torch above the water. "Hey, Pete, would you care to do the honors?" Lucas said in a British accent, which sounded terrible. "Why thank you dear, sir." I said bowing low. We all laughed. I raised my pickaxe in the air and swung it down harder than I ever had before. The rock crumbled in just the one hit. "Pshh, yeah it's because I'm so strong." I say lifting my arm and flexing my muscle. Lucas covers his mouth laughing. Beth just smiled and rolled her eyes, but at least she smiled at my sarcasm. We dug more around the wall till it was big enough to swim through.

"Stop!" Beth said in a low voice. Lucas and I look at her confused. "What now?" I whisper. Beth gets ready to speak when someone grabs me from behind. "Ahhhhh!" I cry in surprise. "PETE!" Beth calls out. I see her hurrying towards me splashing in the water; Lucas was swinging his pickaxe at the intruders. I am so frightened I don't know what to think, till I realize what is around my neck. Something hairy and scratchy was clinging on my arms and neck. "No Beth! Stay back!" I croak hoarsely for the creature was holding my neck tighter with every second. Then I saw glowing red eyes in the corner of my vision. "Spiders, they're spiders! Run for your lives!" I scream as loud as I can. But it's too late, no sooner than my shout; the spiders have already captured Lucas and Beth. They were struggling against the grip of their legs.

"Very good Arachnid Clan very good." said a familiar voice. The spiders did a strange hissing noise and began to bind us in spider web. "AHH! They're going to eat us, help!" Beth sobbed. "Oh, don't be ridicules! They're merely tying you up so you won't escape me!" said a slight irritated voice. A dark figure appeared from the tunnel we dug. "Mr. Steen!" I gasped. He smiled up at me, "Yes, and I must thank you for showing me your secret, Pete." He then motioned to the spiders that were now done binding us; they then lowered us down to eye level with Mr. Steen.  
"In fact, you three will be able to repay that 32 iron now. That is if there's any in your little secret cave." He said darkly. He snapped his fingers, and the spider that was holding Beth, pulled her up to his giant fangs. Beth trembled with fear and let out a low whimper. The spider just held her below his open jaws and waited for Mr. Steen's signal. "So it's simple math. No iron, no friends. And since you were the one who said you found 32 iron, Pete, it means that if there's no iron down there, both your friends become spider food and you'll be my personal slave," Mr. Steen said smiling crooked, "So…What's your answer?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if this chapter is so short. But the next one will be longer, promise! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Treasure**

It was evident that Mr. Steen had gone completely insane. He was actually threatening to kill my friends! With spiders! I trembled from his cold stare. "I'm waiting, Pete." Steen spat. "Fine, we'll let you have the…treasure or whatever is down there!" I said shaking all over. I could feel the spider's breath on my back. Steen smiled evilly, "Excellent! Arachnids, unwind them, but don't let them out of your site." The spiders reluctantly let us down. I watched the spider behind me, making sure he didn't try to eat me, and then he opened his jaw wide showing a long fang. And it was coming towards me, "Ahhhhh!" I wailed. I couldn't look anymore. I shut my eyes tight, but then I heard a soft noise like paper getting cut; I peeked behind me and saw the spider using its fang to cut the web that tied me up. I let out a trembling sigh of relief.

Once we were all free of the web we faced Mr. Steen. "Now, get your pickaxes and start making an entrance to the other side of that wall." Mr. Steen hissed.

We made our way through the water till we found our picks, and started to make a 4 by 4 doorway. "That's good enough!" Steen said crossly, "Now go, I want those irons if it's the last thing I do." Lucas looked at me with fear in his eyes. I turned to Beth who had a pale face. "Don't worry we'll get through this." I whisper to them. Lucas glared at Steen while his back was turned. "I don't think so Pete, we'll all may never leave this cave. Mr. Steen is a stubborn man and will do anything to get what he wants." We moved through the now rushing water and stepped into an underwater cave, and there in the far left….were glowing torches.

I gasped. The torches were hanging in brackets which were nailed to chiseled stone and mossy cobble. And there was a tunnel made out of this stone. And it went down further into the earth. We all stood there looking at it in awe. "Stop gawking, you worthless miners! Get me my iron!" Mr. Steen said from behind us. I swallowed but my mouth was completely dry. Beth started to move towards the tunnel first then Lucas. I went last. Beth stepped up onto the stone floor where the tunnel began and turned to wait for us. Once Lucas and I hopped up next to her she called to Mr. Steen who was still in the water. "Aren't you coming?"  
He crossed his arms and nodded to the tunnel in a gesture of, you better go now. "Well, here we go." Lucas said in a whisper. He went to the first step down. And below that was a dark stairway. He looked back at me, "Pete, we have to do this, otherwise we could all die." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out, "Your right." I took a step towards the dark stairway and stood beside Lucas. _No turning back now._ Beth followed my lead and stood on the other side of Lucas.

Then we walked down the long stairway which got darker and darker till we couldn't see each other anymore. "Pete, Lucas, I'm starting to panic." Beth squeaked. "Just try to keep a clear mind, and listen for each other's voices." Lucas said as calmly as he could. We walked for what seemed like hours till we touched flat stone. "Wait," I said, "Make sure there are no more stairs." I could hear Lucas's and Beth's feet shuffling across the floor. "I think we're good." Beth said. We started to walk forward when I saw a light at the end of the dark hallway. I started to walk faster and faster towards it, till I was sprinting to the light. I could hear Beth and Lucas doing the same with their feet pounding the hard stone.

We rushed into a bright room with the same kind of stone design as the beginning of the tunnel. But in the middle of the floor was a large chest. I looked to my left where Lucas was standing, with Beth on his right. We all looked down at it. I reached out to open it when Beth grabbed my arm, "No! It could be booby trapped!" she warned me. I shuddered at the thought and pulled my hand back instinctively.  
Lucas was about to say something when we heard hissing behind us. We all jumped back as we saw the spiders rushing down the hallway with Mr. Steen riding on one of them. "I should have known you three would be too scared to open the chest. You're fools the lot of you. When the spider stopped in front of us, Steen jumped off and shoved us aside. "If you want something done, do it yourself." He mumbled to himself. He reached out his hand and placed it on the chest's lock.  
A low rumble started up, the spiders glanced around startled. Mr. Steen took his hand away from the chest as the rumbling got louder and louder. Then, the ceiling started to collapse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Freedom.**

I coughed and sputtered as dust floated around the room. "Lucas! Beth! Are you ok?" I called out. I heard grunting about a block away from me. I saw Beth's short figured and helped her up. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok? Where's Lucas?!" I ask desperately. Beth coughed for a moment. "Not sure, he was beside me before the ceiling came down." She said hoarsely. I panicked a bit. What if Lucas got crushed from the boulders? "Lucas? Can you here me?" I called. A few seconds of silence filled the room. "Pete! I'm over here." I heard Lucas call from the other side of the room. I ran over fallen stone and dead spiders. I wonder if Mr. Steen ended up like the spiders too?  
As I jumped over one last stone mound I saw Lucas pinned underneath two boulders. Beth came up behind me and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Lucas, are you hurt?" "I will be if I stay under here any longer." He said. I grabbed the stone closest to his face and picked it up, my muscles screamed and the weight. With a big sigh I placed the boulder to the left of me. Beth tried to do the same but couldn't grip the rock right. I came over to her to help.

Once the rocks were out of the way, Lucas propped himself against the stonewall. "Are we the only ones left?" he asked, cradling his right arm. Blood trickled down the side of his head, as well as his hands. "I guess, I haven't seen Steen anywhere." "Then lets go get the treasure." Beth said looking at the chest, which was knocked on its side. We crowed around it. I reluctantly put my hand on it and tensed, expecting to here the roar of falling stones. Nothing. I let out a small sigh and pushed the lid open.  
Inside was iron! All circling nether bricks, and coal in the middle, but in between the coal was two books. I reached for one of the books while, Lucas and Beth examined the Nether Brick and Iron. The cover of the book said, Beware. I opened to the first page, and in all capital letters it said, "IF SOMEONE IS TO FIND OUR TRIBE'S GREATEST TREASURE, THEN LUCK TO HE WHO SEARCHES FOR KNOWLEDGE AND LIFE, BUT WOE TO HE WHO SEARCHES FOR GREED AND SHAME. IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS RIDDLE THEN YOU SHALL BE RICHER THAN ANYONE ALIVE."

I looked up at Lucas and Beth as they started to grab more of the iron, "Stop! Take that book and read it! And do not take any of that iron." I ordered. Lucas looked at me curiously but did as I said. Beth placed the iron down and began to read with Lucas. They must be too tired to argue with me.  
It only took them a minute to read the first page. Beth looked up at me. "What does it mean? If all the treasure they have is knowledge, then why did they say you shall be richer than anyone alive?" "Maybe, we'll get so much knowledge, that we will be richer than others in a educated way." Lucas suggested. I shook my head, then they wouldn't have put all this iron in here." Beth frowned, "This doesn't make sense." "Let's read the riddle." Lucas suggested. I nodded in agreement and turned to the next page.

**"A bright smile fills his face,**

**And gives others joy and grace,**

**Does not have a home,**

**But his sadness is not shown.**

**And as night falls,**

**Past the rolling hills,**

**He howls in laughter,**

**As he smuggles the jewels from the village,**

**And you will hear his frightening calls,**

**For on his inside is a dark core,**

**And on the outside,**

**Is a man without flaws.**

**What Am I?"**

I look up from the book at Lucas and Beth. Their faces were deep in thought. "Could it be Herobrine?" Beth asked. Lucas shook his head, "Since when has Herobrine gave people joy and grace." Beth nodded in agreement. "It couldn't be Notch either, no one has ever known him to steal before." "True." Lucas said reading the riddle again. We sat there a moment thinking, when we heard some rocks hit the ground. I whipped my head around behind me. In a small pile of rocks, I saw a free hand moving the boulders out of the way; now two hands were visible.

We all stood up, backing away slowly as the hands moved more and more rocks out of the way. Then the hands disappeared. We heard some grunting from the rocks and then shoulders appeared, then the head and upper body. _Mr. Steen…._ Beth let out a small squeak as Mr. Steen crawled out of the rocks. He looked up at us. His forehead was bloody, and he had a bad cut on his stomach. "Go! Go, Run!" Lucas said to us. We quickly scrambled over rocks, making our way to the exit. "Come…back with m..my treasure!" Mr. Steen called after us, his voice scratchy and rasped.

We raced down the dark hallway as fast as lighting. "The stairs are coming up!" Beth said. Lucas tripped over the first step. "OW!" he said through gritted teeth. Beth lifted him up quickly, and then we started to go up the steps, skipping 2 at a time. My legs felt like noodles at the thought of Mr. Steen catching us. Then I heard a faint yell in the distance. "You traitors! Get back here!" "He's gaining!" Beth shrieked. "The top of the stairs!" Lucas called out in joy. "We're going to make it!"

We burst into the chamber where we first entered. I jumped into the water and towards the exit, Lucas and Beth quickly followed. I saw the opening we made to get in. I scrambled up it and into the air pocket cave. Beth jumped in next to me while Lucas pulled out some cobblestone and started to block the doorway to the chamber. But he ran out, and there was 3-block gap in the wall. "Quick! Does anyone have any cobble?!" Beth frantically searched her inventory. "No." she said. I searched mine and saw 2 pieces only. I pushed my way to Lucas's side and filled up two holes, but there was one more needed.

Lucas grabbed his pick out of his hot bar and quickly mined a block of stone. Just then we heard a creepy voice, "Where are you, I will find you. I want my treasure." I shuddered uncontrollably. Lucas finished mining the stone, he threw the cobble to me and as soon as Mr. Steen spotted us from the other side, I immediately placed the block down in the hole. We all heard a shout of anger from Steen as he pounded against the rock. "Let me in!"

Lucas grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into Beth's tunnel where we found the air pocket. Beth was already ahead of us. I stumbled after Lucas. Once we were out of her tunnel, bright light stung my eyes. And in front of us all, were the other miners staring at us wide eyed. And with them were the police. Everyone froze for a minute in shock, but then all of the miners rushed forward to welcome us back.

The Police let them crowd around us for a minute then said, "All right, that's enough, let them have some space." The crowd took a couple of steps back. One policeman, the captain I think, stepped forward towards Beth's station. "What's this?" he asked. Lucas stepped forward and started to speak with the captain privately. Beth and I just stood there shaking. "What happened?" "Yeah, and where's Mr. Steen?" "What were you doing here?" people started to question us. I just shook my head, "I can't answer your questions. It's too horrifying to think about at the moment." Beth nodded in agreement. She put a arm around my shoulder for comfort but I could feel her shaking as well.

"Alright, all of you miners!" The captain of the police said. "No one is allowed in this mine again, we are going to blow it up. So go back to your rooms and get your stuff and head out." Everyone cheered at this. Lucas came up to us as we were swept along with the others. I leaned down towards Beth and Lucas and whispered, "I dropped my book back in that chamber." "Good, because what happened down there, should stay down there, I want no part of it." Lucas said. "We dropped our book to, but at least we are getting out of this terrible place." Beth said nudging me. I smiled and nodded in agreement. "We are free aren't we." I said. We all smiled.

**What Do You Think The Answer To The Riddle Is? Put Your Answer In The Reviews! **


	8. Thank You

Thank you all for reading this story and for all your support! Please tell me if you want a sequel to this story in the reviews. I hope that you all thoroughly enjoyed this book, and remember I do have other stories in progress, so don't forget to check those out! And by the why, that review from me that said 'Enderman? A Player?' just to let you all know, TheGamingWolf and I are making a collaboration called, _The Hybrids_, and she was uploading some chapters to my page for our book and forgot to sign out of my account, so when she saw I had uploaded the last chapter, she wrote that review, just thought I'd let you all know, since it confused me when I first saw it too! :P Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, see ya! :D


End file.
